


Perfect Pet

by Sinwritesfics



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Shockwave Syndrome, Stockholm Syndrome, possessive Shockwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinwritesfics/pseuds/Sinwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I was feeling down so I wrote some Blurr/Shockwave to help me feel better. </p><p>Starts off with punishment and ends in fluff with a dash of sticky. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Pet

***THWACK***

_Useless_

***THWACK***

_Lazy_

***THWACK***

_Good for nothing_

***THWACK***

_Foolish_

***THWACK***

But this, this he could do.  
Pleasing his Master is everything now. And he'd failed. 

***THWACK***

Small mistake. But it seemed intentional. Forgetting to lock that airlock had allowed a prisoner to escape. He didn't even know that there was one onboard at the time. Or that they were his Masters latest project. 

***THWACK***

But he hadn't waited for it to fully lock. And they had escaped. 

***THWACK***

With a small keen he finally allowed the tears building up behind his optics to flow. He'd failed and he'd take his punishment. His master was always forgiving after such a lengthy treatment. Confident his pet had learned his lesson. 

With a final resounding 'thwack', the small blue bot shudders and cries in relief. His punishment was over. 

A long clawed servo softly holds his cheek and caresses a thumb under his optic and near his audio. Cooing gently to him as he nuzzles his masters palm. 

The large red optic came fully into view as words were whispered along his helm. Hidden lip plates and dente nibbling and licking a soft trail along his neck cords. Thin glossa like a serpents going into small dips and caressing tiny nodes. 

"There there Pet. I'm so proud of you. You didn't beg once and you took your punishment perfectly." 

A harsher nip made the captive bot whimper at the sudden need that shot through him. 

"I think you deserve a reward for how well you accepted your punishment my Pet. Would you like that?" 

Blurr could only shiver in excitement. And the small "Please Master" was almost too quiet to hear.  
The strikes along his back plating almost forgotten in the promise of feeling his Masters loving touch in and around him. 

Pulling back Shockwave takes in the pleading blue optics and notes the small trembling in the still bound arms of his pet. Wordlessly sending out the release codes and allowing the small bot to fall into his waiting arms face first. 

"Good Pet. You are so perfect Pet." More words of praise flow over him as he is gently carried into a waiting pool of heated oil. 

It's soft glow and shimmer hinting at the added healing nanites and oils that would aid the sore areas along where he'd been struck. He'd probably be almost fully restored once he was out of it. A soft purr began to form from his engine as he was gently turned to straddle his Master and allow the warm oils to soak deep into his plating. 

Long servos caressing and aiding the oils to seep into the gaps of his armor to softly lick along his bruised protoform and clean out any grit. 

This treatment always made any punishment for his wrong doing worth it. Being cared for so lovingly after his mishaps. He was grateful to have such a caring Master. Any of the other Decepticons would have just beat the slag out of him and left him to suffer. 

But not his Master. Curling his arms against the warmth of the chassis in front of him, Blurr almost slips into recharge, cuddled like a sparkling in the lap of his Master. 

Long talons continue to clean and tweak small panels and nodes. Slowly raising the smaller bots charge until his valve panel snicked open in response. Soft purring raising in volume as a digit traces the lining and strokes over the exterior node. 

Fidgeting slightly the smaller bot whines softly, arching back and urging the sharp claw inside. Having it stroke lightly inside him. Calipers cycling around it to keep it there. 

With a soft hum another claw eases it's way inside the speedster and he slowly rides the claws inside him. Trust clear in the small bot as allows the pleasure to surround him. 

Being careful not to tear the soft lining as more thin lubricant begins to ease the larger bots fingers inside. His other servo gently petting and more words of praise reaching Blurrs audios. 

He's almost surprised by the force of his sudden overload. A high pitch keen leaving him as the rush of the charge after his long day nearly puts him offline. 

Easing his claws out, Shockwave sends out the code that slides the valve cover closed and sends another that allows the now lukewarm pool to empty. 

Stepping out carefully with his pet almost fully asleep and purring in his arms the tall bot grabs a nearby mesh cloth to dry his pet as he lays him down on the large soft berth. 

Once both are dry, Shockwave eases his way along side his pet. Careful not to jostle him and winds his servos to hold tight against his chassis. 

As upset as he was when he learned about the escaped prisoner, nothing frightened him as much as thought of his pet being taken away from him and into enemy arms. Dragged back to the Autobots and brought in as their captive to be questioned and looked down upon as a broken bot. No. His pet was perfect now and no one would take Blurr away from him. 

Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying not to let this writers block win so I hopefully have a new chap for conquests out along with a fun side story to go with it. 
> 
> Much love,  
> -Sin


End file.
